Kiss of Forgiveness
by Andra Black
Summary: "May I be blessed with a kiss from this fair maiden, dear angel?"


**Kiss of Forgiveness **

The marshland was a long forgotten sanctum. Weathered memorial stones scattered across the murky waters. What remained of a holy resting place was now in ruins, sunken beneath the rotting mud. The land smelt of dead.

Poisoned and lost.

Wandering spirits, trapped and forgotten. Loved ones seemingly long passed on, left behind with nothing but their misery and pained memories on how they ended up in such an unfortunate state.

All except one.

One single innocent soul. A young girl with an untainted heart, having stumbled upon the drowned cemetery. Hues of glimmering aquamarine and satin locks of starlight silver. Soft, creamy skin tinted a rosy pink to cast a heavenly halo, staining whatever it touched with its loving warmth of purity.

She arose from the marshes, unafraid of its colorless lifeless state, unfazed by the slime that seeped between the toes of her small, dainty feet. Her ocean colored eyes held an emotion akin to sadness. Sadness for the forgotten souls that had long lost what it felt to be loved.

Kneeling in the murky swamp, her soft finger caressed a halfway submerged tombstone. Her angelic touch, filled with the essence of innocence, void of corrupt intentions. An eerie glowing orb of ghostly light floated up at her command, hovering in the air to sit upon her open palm that awaited its presence.

The willow-wisp shimmered, it's dim glow intensifying until it engulfed the angel, capturing her within its pristine white abyss. A gentle, soft white that did not blind her, instead it embraced her in return of the forgiveness she granted as more ghostly spheres emerged, gathering to form the heavenly realm. They accepted her, allowing the spirits to pass on to the other side. One by one, they vanished to the sky.

All except one.

A man remained behind, staring at her with a puzzled expression. Golden amber hues shining with longing and awe, his fair skinned chest marred with a gaping hole; the cause of his death from which was an implanted bomb after being imprisoned during a war.

The young girl silently approached him with a calm, serene smile on her countenance, and she stood on her tiptoes to run a dainty hand through his grassy green hair. Her touch was that of a lover's.

"Zetsu; a warrior who fought bravely in a war to protect thou homeland, yet was captured and imprisoned to be tortured and toyed with as thou enemies pleased." she spoke in a soft and sweet, yet sad tone. It reminded the fallen soldier of a harp and flute playing in harmony.

"But I have killed so many before my death, dear angel. My soul is stained by blood that I have drawn with my own bare hands." he spoke in guilt, a frown marring his face.

The girl merely gave him a smile. "Thy heavens shalt accept thou sins with my forgiveness. Thee mustn't worry."

Zetsu slowly observed her, taking notice that the trek through the marshes had not left a stain amongst the pristine veil hiding her petite frame from view. A small, joyful smile graced his lips, which faltered when he took a step forward.

"Dear angel," he uttered, hesitantly reaching out to grasp her small hand in his. "Before I pass, I wish to ask you a favor." he begged, and she nodded, still smiling.

"May I be blessed with a kiss from this fair maiden, dear angel?" he asked with his eyes downcast, abashed.

A soft, melodious giggle met his ears, and he timidly glanced up to see a gorgeous, teeth showing grin flashing up at him. "Thee mustn't be so shy, Zetu." she stated, "but yes, fallen soldier. I shalt grant thee of the maiden's kiss, to cleanse thee of thou sins."

Her lips, soft as the sanguine petals of a rose, and sweet as a honeysuckle's nectar, remained a warm tingle that left the soldier overwhelmed, his golden amber eyes brimming with tears as he returned the kiss. His heart felt light, at peace, and he finally felt it; the tender embrace of love and forgiveness, and better yet;

Freedom.

The angel pulled away once she could no longer feel the man's body hugging her petite frame, and gently lifted the floating sphere of light into her palm, placing a feather soft kiss upon it before it joined the rest to the heavens.

The serene white realm faded away to reveal the forgotten marshes, still appearing the same as it did before she arrived, except that there was no lost spirits wandering aimlessly within the wastelands.

Turning on her feet, the angel walked away from the cemetery, resuming her journey to free more forgotten souls that were left trapped within the realm of the living.


End file.
